phantasmagoriacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Road Trip Road Trip: OC quiz
Going to do this in the order of how violent these guys are. Because I like switching things up. PLEASE HAVE AMUSING RESULTS! 1. Caligua 2. Marrz 3. Spencer 4. Savali 5. Caius 6. Clodia 7. Vale 8. Marcello 9. Claude 10. Gallagher And these guys are now in our century for the time being. This quiz wouldn't make sense other wise. 1. The GPS has an obnoxious voice. What does 9 (Claude) name it, & is 7 (Vale) bothered by it? Claude: Ugh that thingy is so annoying! Vale: Just live with it, your alive that's all that matters. Claude: I don't want to live with it!...I name it Felix then! Marcello: Now Claude, Felix is very nice to us, you shouldn't say that about him. Claude: But you say that all the time. Marcello: ...That doesn't mean you should. 2. 8(Marcello), 4(Savali), 6(Clodia), and 1(Caligula) are all forced to share the cramped back row of seats. How do they arrange themselves? Marcello: Gah, erm Clodia, mind getting your elbow out of my stomach. Clodia: Well I can't because mister killer here will hurt me if I get any closer. Caligula: *glares at Clodia* Savali: Ahh...lovely day out isn't it? 3. 5(Caius) & 10(Gallagher) are sitting next to each other. Who gets the window seat? Caius: Move it cat man. Gallagher: Wha- Caius: *lights up* You wouldn't want this whole place to smell of tabacco would you? Gallagher: Oh um well no...no. 4. 3(Spencer) & 4(Savali) are invading each other's personal space. Who gets annoyed first & how do they deal with it? Spencer: Ass. Savali: Douche. Spencer: Creep. Savali: Pussy. Spencer: HOMOSEXUAL FREAK! Savali: *strangles Spencer with one of his tentacles* Go back to hell you ungrateful bastard. 5. What habit does 8(Marcello) have that might get on 2(Marrz)'s nerves? Marcello: *starts to whistle* Marrz: ... Marcello: *whistles louder* Marrz: Marcello. Marcello: Yeah? Marrz: Stop. Marcello: ... 6. Who's more likely to start up a round of "99 Bottles", 1(Caligula) or 7(Vale)? Vale: 99 bottles of beer on the wall- Caligula: Oh no. Vale and Claude: 99 bottles of beer. Caligula: Oh HELL no. Vale, Claude, and Gallagher: You take one down, pass it around. Caligula: There is no way this is happening. Vale, Claude, Gallagher, and Marcello: 98 bottles of beer on the wall. Caligula: I'm back in hell. 7. Would you put more trust in 9 (Claude) or 10 (Gallagher) to get behind the wheel for a while? Gallagher: Oh please let me drive. Claude: How do you drive one of these things? Gallagher: PLEASE let me drive. 8. You stop at a gas station & 5(Caius) & 3(Spencer) make a snack-and-supply run. What do they bring back? Munchies of course. They don't really eat, that't the funny thing. 9. 6(Clodia) and 8(Marcello) brought CD's. What's on their playlist? Clodia: I brought Britteny Spears and Lady Gaga. Marcello: Ummm...I didn't bring any CDs. They would be stuck listening to Bad Romance for hours. 10. Who's the more notorious backseat driver, 2(Marrz) or 10(Gallagher)? Gallagher because he knows the roads more than Marrz would. Plus Marrz is really quiet. 11. The intergalactic van breaks down outside a motel. Rooms are divided as so 2(Marrz)-4(Savali), 5(Caius)-8(Marcello), 10(Gallagher)-3(Spencer), 1(Caligula)-7(Vale), 6(Clodia)-9(Claude), . Describe each room. Marrz: ... Savali: Soooo looks like we're all alone.*snuggles Marrz* Marrz: *pushes Savali off* Get off me. Savali: Even when we're alone you push me away. Why? Marrz: Because I don't like you. *leaves* Caius: Heeey Mark, how are you? Quite a trip huh? Marcello: Yeeeaaah. I hope Claude's alright. Caius: Oh I'm sure he's fine. Clodia might not like kids, but I'm sure she'll be nice to him. Marcello: Right...I wonder how Rose is doing. Caius: ...Great the human. I'm sure...I'm sure she's just fine Mark. Marcello: I really do hope so. Spencer: ... Gallagher: ... Spencer: Sooo your not going to stab me in my sleep or anything are you? Gallagher: Wh-what? No no of course not. I don't even know you that well, why would I hurt you? Spencer: Becaues you work with my dick faced brother. Gallagher: ...Well I don't really trust him. He's kind of...iffy. Spencer: Wow I'm shocked to hear that. You know what? You're not that bad. Gallagher: *blushes and smiles* Thank you. Caligula: ... Vale: Oh hi there Caligula. Caligula: I'm tired *goes to bed* Vale: Oh so you're going to ignore me then? Caligula: Yep. Vale: Really? Caligula: Yep. Vale: *throws a pillow at Caligula* Fine then. AND SHE'LL NEVER KNOW IT, but I'm pretty sure Caligula would secretly be smiling. Clodia: And that's how you get people to do anything you say. Claude: Wow does that really work on anyone Aunt Clodia? Clodia: Only if they're morons. Claude: Like humans? Clodia: Yep, and even your ol' Uncle Caius. Claude: It works on him too? Clodia: Yep. Claude: WOOOW. I seriously have no idea what they're talking about. She most have showed him some trick that only women could do. That couldn't be more perfect. 12: You arrive at a lakeside park. Does 10(Gallagher) know how to swim? Can 9(Claude) teach him? Is 6(Clodia) jealous of their bonding moment? Gallagher: I'm not going in there! Claude: Come on Gal, it's fun! Gallagher: But It's cold, and wet, and- Claude: Just jump it, I'll show you how to swim. Clodia: ...If that cat goes in the water, I'll laugh. 13: As everyone piles back into the van, 2(Marrz) notices that 1(Caligula) is missing. 2(Marrz) takes someone to go look for 1 (Caligula); do they take 3(Spencer), 6(Clodia), or 9(Claude)? Marrz: ...Caligula is missing. Savali: WHAT? Vale: Oh no...We have to get him. Marrz: No. Savali: Yes, he's part of our group. You should find him Marrz. Marrz: NO. Claude: Yeah, Marrz. I'll go with you! Marrz: *groans* Why me? 14: 1(Caligula) was stuck in the changing room and is still trapped in the stall. Who does 1(Caligula) call for help via cell phone? 4(Savali), 5(Caius), or 7(Vale)? Caligula: Vale? Vale: Caligula you're alright. Caligula: I'm stuck in a cell. Vale: Cell? Caligula: Yes...I don't know how to get out. Vale: Well Marrz is going to find you. Caligula: What? MARRZ? WHY DID YOU SEND MARRZ? Vale: Because he's the strongest and could get you out of trouble. Caligula: Oh thanks...really. It's not like a hate the bastard. Vale: Oh well if he saves you, you can kiss and make up. Caligula: Never. *hangs up* 15: After 1(Caligula) is saved and the company is back on the road again the van breaks down in the middle of a barren desert. 5(Caius) goes insane, who do they go after first, 6(Clodia), 10(Gallagher) or 4(Savali)? Caius: GAH I CAN'T TAKE THIS. Clodia: Dude calm down! Gallagher: The car just broke down, I'm sure it can be- Caius: GAAAAAAH *cases Gallagher* Gallagher: EEEEEI! DON'T HURT ME! *runs in circles* Clodia: *sighs* Caius... 16: Everyone is captured by native desert-dwellers. 6(Clodia) figures out they are cannibals. What is 6(Clodia)'s reaction? Who do the cannibals go for first, 2(Marrz), 3(Spencer), or 7(Vale)? Clodia: Guys...these pepole are drooling and staring at us. I think they think we're delicious. Marrz: ...*snaps one of their necks* They're weak at least.